Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi
by Jinchuriki Shukaku14
Summary: Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Salah paham kadang bisa membuat hubunganmu berantakan sama seperti yang kualami, butuh kepercayaan untuk bisa melewatinya walau hampir kehilangannya karena itulah aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi. #DrabbleFI2019


Fandom Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : NaruSaku

Banyak typo dan gaje, harap nikmati saja oke thanks.

Judul: Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi.

"Sakura-chan bisa kau temani aku malam natal ini!"

"Gomen Naruto-kun aku tidak bisa soalnya aku sedang banyak kegiatan dirumah, jadi tidak bisa bersama denganmu!"

"Tapi Sakura-chan!"

Tut tut tut

Kenapa sikapmu berubah Sakura-chan padahal ini sudah masuk ujian terakhir, setelah ini aku tidak akan mungkin bisa bertemu denganmu terlalu sering. Karena kau akan menerima rekomendasi dari sekolah, agar masuk ke universitas terbaik di Hokkaido.

Tak ingin memikirkannya terlalu larut aku tertidur dengan pulas, saat sadar jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 11 malam. Bergegas aku bangun dan keluar untuk sekedar mencari angin.

"Cih padahal aku ingin malam Natal ini menjadi spesial dengan kehadiranmu Sakura-chan!"

Ditengah jalan aku melihatnya gadis berambut cherry blossom, sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan teman sekelasku yaitu Sai.

Mataku melebar dan dadaku sesak rasanya sakura-chan sedang bercanda ria dengan Sai, inikah yang dia bilang sedang sibuk dirumah saat aku menelpon sore tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya sumpah demi apapun, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Aku meremas buku tanganku menahan kesal, lalu ditengah tertawanya Sakura melihat diriku. Saat itu matanya langsung melebar dan mulutnya terbuka.

Bergegas aku lari dari tempat itu mengabaikan jejak langkah yang mengikutiku. Setelah beberapa saat aku berhenti sambil mengatur nafas, bunyi tapak kaki yang mengikutiku juga perlahan mengecil.

"Kenapa sakura-chan?"

"Na naruto-kun!"

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Ak aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!"

"KENAPA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU DAN PERGI DENGANNYA!"

Kesabaranku sudah habis kuluapkan semua kekesalan padanya. Kuputar badan kearahnya, Matanya mengencang dan rintihan mulai keluar dari mulut.

"Gomen Naruto-kun!"

"Moi kalau kau memang menginginkannya, kita akhiri saja sampai sini...Sakura-chan!"

Kini matanya ditutupi poni dan air mata mengalir dipipinya. Aku langsung berbalik meninggalkannya seorang diri. Aku kesal seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkan momen natal terbaik, tapi nyatanya aku malah di tinggalkan.

"Malangnya nasibku..."

Hari berganti dengan cepat aku mulai fokus untuk belajar agar lulus ujian sekolah, dan masuk universitas dengan beasiswa dari sekolah.

Aku melupakan tentang Sakura dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya, beberapa kali dia mengirim sms dan telepon tapi tidak pernah ku tanggapi bahkan saat perpisahan aku tidak datang.

Tidak terasa sudah musim semi usaha kerasku menunjukkan hasil di ujian sekolah aku mendapat peringkat 7, dan pihak sekolah merekomendasikan aku masuk ke Universitas yang kuinginkan.

"Akhirnya Universitas yang kuinginkan bisa kuraih, ini pasti karena aku giat belajar!"

"Eh Naruto!"

"Ino? Sedang apa kau disini apa kau kuliah disini?"

Ino sahabat dari sakura tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hehee tidak, aku kuliah di Universitas yang tidak jauh dari sini."

"Kupikir kau kuliah disini juga!"

Ino kembali tertawa kecil lalu tiba-tiba, sorot mata sayu tercipta dari bola matanya.

"Ino ada apa? apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya Naruto!"

"Memulai? memangnya apa yang hendak kau lakukan?"

Kali ini dia menghirup nafas dalam, lalu menatapku tajam dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Oi kalau kau mau bicara langsung saja jangan membuatku takut!"

Tapi dia tidak terpengaruh dengan candaanku.

"Dengar Naruto ini mengenai Sakura!"

Aku menggertakan gigi ketika dia mengucapkan nama itu, entah kenapa aku masih kesal dengannya.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan dia."

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku Naruto aneh rasanya bila kau tidak mendengar kebenarannya, tepat 4 bulan yang lalu Sakura menemuiku dan menjelaskan. Bahwa awalnya dia menolak rekomendasi ke Hokaido karenamu, tapi seminggu belakangan ini dia mengatakan akan mengambil rekomendasi ..."

"Bukankah itu bagus diakan murid yang terpintar di sekolah."

"Dengar dulu sampai selesai baka! Kenapa Sakura bisa jatuh hati denganmu sih? Dia memang mengambil rekomendasi sekolah, tapi bukan ke Hokaido melainkan ke Amerika!"

Aku sedikit terhentak juga mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu apa urusannya denganku bukankah itu pilihannya sendiri?"

"Naruto-kun itu baik sekali denganku dia selalu menghiburku, mengajakku kencan, memberiku hadiah. Aku sangat bahagia dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan olehnya. Tapi kalau dia hanya memikirkan diriku saja dia tidak akan lulus ujian, dan mimpinya untuk kuliah akan pupus. Karena itu aku ingin sedikit menjaga jarak dengan dia, agar dia bisa lebih fokus belajar sehingga lulus ujian tahun ini dan mendapatkan nilai baik...tapi ternyata sikapku ini malah menyakiti hatinya, harusnya aku bilang saja dari awal tapi sudah terlanjur..."

Mataku berkaca mendengarnya dan tubuhku menegang sesaat, ketika mendengar perkataan Ino barusan.

"Itulah yang dikatakan Sakura ketika terakhir bertemu denganku, dia juga menjelaskan bahwa Sai adalah teman kerjanya. Waktu itu dia dan Sai habis pulang kerja sambilan karena banyak pesanan saat akhir tahun, dan juga dia menitipkan ini untuk diberikan kepadamu."

Ino menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang familiar bagiku, itu adalah kotak yang dulu pernah kuberikan pada sakura-chan isinya adalah sebuah cincin untuknya. Buru-Buru aku membukanya dan air mataku meleleh dengan lancar ketika melihat isinya.

"Cincin kembar!"

"Sakura mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, saat kau tidak menerima telepon darinya dan smsnya tidak pernah kau balas. Dia pergi meninggalkanmu agar kau bisa bahagia, dia juga tahu kau akan lulus ujian dan itu hadiah kelulusanmu."

Nafasku menyesak saat tahu kebenarannya, aku terjatuh diatas lutut dan tanganku bergetar memegang kotak ini.

"Apa artinya cincin kembar ini, bila kau tidak disampingku Sakura-chan!"

Sakura-chan gadis yang baik tapi aku...aku terlambat menyadarinya. Tidak masih belum.

3 bulan berlalu aku bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang dan akhirnya, aku berdiri tepat di depan sebuah universitas tempatnya belajar. Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat apakah dia ada di sekitar sini.

Lalu seorang gadis yang kuharapkan datang dengan wajah menunduk, rambut cherry blossom miliknya bergoyang ditiup angin. Aku berjalan dan berdiri tepat dijalan yang dilaluinya, sepertinya dia tidak menyadariku dan lantas menabrakku.

"I am sorry its my fault!"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mengangkat kepala cepat dan matanya melebar.

"Na Naruto-kun!"

"Ha'i Sakura-chan gomen aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu saat itu, dan langsung meninggalkanmu makanya sekarang..."

Aku mengeluarkan cincin kembar yang pernah diberikan Ino padaku, kemudian berlutut didepannya sambil membuka kotak tersebut.

"Apa...kau mau memaafkanku Sakura-chan, dan menerimaku kembali?"

Matanya berkaca dan air mata meleleh di pipinya, dia langsung menerjang diriku sambil terisak.

"Ha'i Naruto-kun!"

Sakura-chan kali ini sumpah demi apapun, aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi...aku janji.

Fin

#FIDRABLLE2019 


End file.
